


How To Dress Without Success

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern AU, Public Humiliation, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Submissive Kylo Ren, used for sexual gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Poor Kylo gets trapped in a dress while struggling with it in the dressing room. Luckily Hux is working today. But it isn't "relief" he's offering.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	How To Dress Without Success

**Author's Note:**

> scene inspired by Run episode 3 where Ruby is in a similar predicament in a dressing room. Albeit without the sexy consequences.

This wasn’t happening.

Kylo groaned and gave another futile tug with his arms at the dress that bound them. If only he hadn’t been so greedy. He wished he’d never laid eyes on the blasted price tag, advertising nearly twenty-five percent off the piece from his favorite designer’s fall ready-to-wear collection. Fall of the previous year, but still. He’d known it would be a little snug but he hadn’t anticipated the tantalizing stretch of it over his chest; how it accentuated his pecs, even as he was forced to suck in a breath to shimmy it down further. Once the widest part was over he’d heard the tear. In his rush to pull it off without ripping the damn thing he’d yanked it back over his head. Now he stood in the middle of the dressing room, trapped, with his stomach bare to the breeze and the skirt inside out over his upper half, completely covering his face and arms.

He squashed the urge to cry for help. That prissy red-headed manager he’d unsuccessfully flirted with as he worked up the courage to sneak in with the dress was prowling the floor and the thought of being walked in on by him was….

Well, it wasn’t going to happen.

Maybe if he braced himself against the wall he could get some leverage somehow. He took a step forward, forgetting that his jeans were still in a heap around his ankles, and went down like a sack of grain.

In the silence that followed the loud thump he rolled around on the floor, trying to free his legs from the jeans, and only ended up rolling the bodice higher on his torso. The mass of the dress still imprisoned his top half and he wiggled in frustration. He was going to die here. Of shame. He was sure of it. The cool breeze on the cheeky bikini brief he wore and the bondage of the fabric had already given him a raging boner.

A rustling of fabric startled him. The curtain in the dressing room, someone had pulled it back. Puffing and panting he tried to roll but the sound of a throat clearing loudly froze him in his struggles.

“Excuse me. What do you think you’re doing?”

Damn the man and his clipped English accent and the hint of amusement in his voice.

“What does it look like I’m doing, exercising?" He snarled, cheeks hot with arousal, sure the man was staring at him, taking in the mortifying situation in detail.

A pause, and then.

“Do you need some help?”

“Please,” Kylo moaned, ashamed of how desperate he sounded. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, if humiliation had a wikipedia entry this scene would be linked to it.

Kylo heard the manager’s slow and measured steps as he circled his helpless form.

“Coco de Mer?” The man asked, sounding as if he had all the time in the world to pass judgement. Kylo realized with another hot blush that had correctly pinpointed the designer of the black lace brazillian brief he was wearing.

“Listen, Mister...”

“Hux. Just Hux.”

Kylo huffed an exasperated sigh. “Hux. My underwear is none of your damn business.”

“I’d say it is, as it’s on the floor of my shop. In a manner of speaking. Now calm down and let’s see what we can do to extricate you.”

Hux placed a warm palm on Kylo’s naked calf and to his own horror he whimpered.

“Now, now. I’m just going to roll you over.”

“Wait--” the strangled cry was cut off as he was forcibly rolled onto his back and his hard cock pointed skyward, straining at the lace.

“Well. What do we have here?”

Kylo could have wept from the wonder in his voice. It was all so shameful, his own deepest fantasies couldn’t have compared. This gorgeous, cruel man was probably staring right at his dick.

“I’m just a little… a little… aroused,” Kylo managed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“A little? I’d say that’s a lot of excitement forced into a space too small for it. Don’t you feel constricted?”

That’s the point, Kylo didn’t say. The lace a little too tight, a chafing reminder. Sometimes it wedged up into his asscrack, driving him wild with excitement as he ran errands. And no one knew what hid under those old ripped jeans.

“Or perhaps that’s the point,” Hux drawled.

He knew. Oh god. He knew.

The gush of precome that leaked over the head of his cock as the realization dawned was the nail in the coffin. He would have to leave town, change his name. Again.

“Could you take them off?” he heard himself ask. A Hail Mary. He had nothing to lose. Either this fussy store manager would be into it or he wouldn’t. But he’d have bet it all on the later. What he did not expect was silence followed by a sharp refusal.

“No. I think I’d prefer them on.”

“W-what?”

“I think you’ve let yourself get too excited and you need a firm hand to put you back in place.

He heard the clink of a belt buckle, the whoosh of a pair of pants hitting the floor, and then Hux’s feet framed his torso, standing over him.

“Are you going to be good or are you going to struggle?”

“I…” Kylo’s mouth went dry. “I’ll be good… Sir.”

“That’s nice,” Hux said, and Kylo heard the smile in his voice.

When Hux settled down onto his erection he gasped. The smaller man was sitting square on his cock with his knees squeezing Kylo’s hips. He began to rock, grinding his bare ass against the bulge in the fabric. Kylo panted, pushing his arms out to let a little air in at the top of the dress. Trying to keep his face from pressing against the fabric and making it damp. Hux rode him with abandon, breathing hard and bringing him right to the brink. He was going to orgasm right here in the goddamn dressing room he was going to lose it he was--”

“That’s enough now,” Hux gasped, pulling away and standing again, from the sound of it. The loss of contact made him lightheaded. Or maybe it was the fact that he was bound in sweltering fabric. Either way he moaned and jerked his hips, begging without words.

Hux patted his cock as if he were patting the head of a dog who’d performed a trick and then rolled Kylo back onto his stomach. His jeans were pulled off his ankles and Hux wrapped the belt around his legs to keep him from kicking. Once fully secured Kylo wiggled furiously, both angry and aroused by the trick Hux had pulled. He was so intent in his struggles that he didn’t hear the sound at first. A slapping, squelching sound that he identified all too late. The first splash of come hit him in the ass and the rest sprayed unceremoniously over his thighs until Hux had wrung himself dry. He began to cry, overwhelmed by the possessiveness of the gesture. And it’s vulgarity.

“Please… let me come too.”

Hux reached down and grabbed the seat of Kylo’s briefs and yanked them between his cheeks, giving him a painful, wet wedgie.

“I don’t think so,” he whispered up against the part of the dress that covered Kylo’s head.

Kylo heard the rustling of the curtain again, and then he was left alone in the dressing room with nothing to do but struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Kylo's a big boy, he could rip that dress off if he wanted to. Or maybe Hux will find him after he works himself to orgasm struggling and offer to take him home to clean up...


End file.
